The promise
by kawu93
Summary: Dans un monde où les tensions politiques sont plus fortes que jamais.   Où les libertés sont bafouées.   Où la violence règne.   Où l'amour n'a pas sa place.  Comment deux être que rien ne destine à se rencontrer se croisent et ne se lâchent plus jamais.
1. prologue

**Prologue****Une tragédie peut en cacher une autre**

"Papa! Papa regarde!  
-Magnifique Sasuke! Tu es un vrai Uchiwa!  
-Quand je serai grand est ce que je serait fort comme toi?  
-Surement plus même!  
-Petit frère! Maman t'appelle!"

"Regarde Minato. Naruto essaye de se mettre debout!  
-Allez mon fils cheri! Fais le pour Papa! Ouiii! Allez Naruto!  
-Pfff t'es pire qu'un gamin!  
-Non mais regarde Kushina! Regaaaarde! Il essaye de se lever! Avec ses petite fesses en l'air c'est juste troooop!  
-Oui j'ai vu! Je ne suis pas aveugle mais je vais devenir sourde!"

"Maman?  
-Sasuke rentres tout de suite mettre ton cachez nez!  
-Maiiiis! Aniki n'en a pas lui!  
-Itachi est grand et plus résistant que toi! Viens tout de suite!  
-Nan! Je suis plus fort que lui!  
-Fugaku! Dis à ton fils de venir se couvrir ou il va attrapper la mort!  
-Sasuke...obéis à ta mère.  
-...Hn..."

"Mon dieu il est debout! Ouaiiiiiiiis!  
-Ageuh!  
-Et en plus il parle! Mon fils est un génie! Faut que j'aille le dire à Jiraya!  
-Minato chéri...Calme toi! Naruto est sensé aller se coucher...  
-On va faire de beaux rêves? Oh ouiii! C'est le bébé de papa ça!

"Arretes de bouder Sasuke! C'est normal que tu sois moins fort que moi tu n'as que sept ans et moi j'en ai déjà treize.

-Bon viens on va chercher un peu de bois en plus.  
-Papa en ramenes déjà plein. C'est son travail. bougonna le petit brun.  
-Oui mais si tu en ramenes un peu ça lui fait du travail en moins ,il sera moins fatigué et donc maman sera plus heureuse et nous aussi.  
-Alors tu viens! On va chercher pleiiin de bois!"

"Regarde le dormir Kushina. On a réussi à faire une merveille non?  
-Si...Il est magnifique.  
-Je descends préparer le repas.  
-J'arrive..."  
L'homme blond partit et Kushina resta seule prés de son fils en le regardant dormir d'un air bienveillant. Elle repoussa une de ses mèches rousses dérrière son oreille avant de se baisser et d'embrasser tendrement le fruit de ses entrailles qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.  
"Dors bien mon petit Kitsune. Je t'aime.  
-KUSHINA RESTE EN HAUT!"

"Tu crois qu'on a assez de bois Nii-san?  
-Oui Sasuke! On est presque arrivé!  
-On fait la course? Le premier arrivé à maman!  
-D'accord!  
-Prêt? 1,2,3...Partez!"  
Le petit garçon s'élança aussi vite que lui permirent ses jambes et les branches qu'il portait en riant aux éclats suivit de son grand frère. Leurs cheveux d'ébènes et leurs yeux onyx les détachaient du paysage eneigé de la foret prés de Dewa. Leurs peaux laiteuses semblaient briller à la lumière du coucher de soleil. Sasuke arriva le premier en vue de leur maison.  
"Maman!"  
Itachi le suivit mais remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La hache de leur père, celle qu'il laissait toujours sur un vieux tronc d'arbre n'y était pas un tout le bois coupé de la journée étaient encore dehors.  
"Sasuke! SASUKE! ATTENDS NE RENTRE PAS! SASUKE!"

"NON! Je vous en prie! Pitié! Laissez nous!  
-...Tuez les.  
-NON!"  
Kushina retira brutalement Naruto des bras de l'homme qui l'avait volé à elle et fit volte face avant de courir dans les bois de toutes ses forces. Minato était mort. Leur maison en feu. Elle devait protéger Naruto. Le sauver quelqu'en soit le prix. Elle courut longtemps, sa faible constitution la faisant plus que soufrir et les hommes qui les avaient attaqué aux trousses. Elle glissa, trébucha et tomba de nombreuses fois mais reussit toujours à se relever en masquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les cris de Naruto qui hurlait de peur contre elle. Enfin aprés des heures de course éffrénée, elle reussit à prendre de l'avance alors qu'elle arrivait aux abord d'un village. Ecorchée vive et éreintée elle regarda une dernière fois son fils qui avait cessé de pleurer.  
"Je t'aime Naruto..Ne l'oublies pas. Ta maman et ton papa t'ont aimé de toute leur âme et tu ne seras jamais seul."  
Elle l'embrassa avant d'approcher la première maison et de le déposer devant la porte. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois puis retourna dans les ténèbres de la foret où les hommes la trouvèrent...

"Sasuke! Regarde moi!  
-Maman! Papa! Itachi ils sont...!  
-Oui je-je sais mais regarde moi! Je vais sortir...  
-NON! Ne me laisse pas! S'il te plait!  
-Si...Ils vont me poursuivre et t'oublier. Une fois qu'ils seront partis va voir Madara au village. Il prendra soin de toi puisque c'est notre oncle.  
-Aniki...Reste avec moi!  
-Ne pleure pas Sasuke. Sois fort pour nous tous. Papa et Maman t'aiment et seront fiers de toi si tu survis. Je le sais.  
-Itachiiii..."  
Le grand brun sourit tristement et serra une dernière fois son petit frère contre lui avant de sortir de leur cachette précaire et de courir à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait son frère.  
Sasuke entendit les hommes se mettre à sa poursuite avec leurs chevaux et son frère crier de douleur avant que le silence ne s'abatte. Il pleura en silence et attendit toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève à nouveau sur ce qui restait de sa maison, sa famille, son enfance detruite pour sortir et pleurer tout haut sa douleur.

"Kakashi..  
-Mmh...Ruka...Dauphin il est trois heure du matin...Keskisspasse?  
-T'entends pas quelque chose?  
-Non rendors toi. Je t'ai pas assez fatigué...?  
-Si mais, j'entends des cris...  
-Roooh! DORS!  
-...Je vais voir."  
Iruka Umino descendit aprés avoir enfilé une robe de chambre. Il eut un mal de chien à descendre les escaliers-Kakashi n'y allait jamais de main morte!- et arriva au rez de chaussé. Les cris qu'il percevait devinrent réels et il se précipita à la porte pour voir d'où provenaient ses cris de...  
"OUIIIIIIIN!  
-Bébé?  
-OOUIIIIN! OUUIIIIIN!  
-Euh...Ca-Calme toi! Tout va bien ! Je suis là maintenant! paniqua il en prenant le bébé dans ses bras."  
A ces mots les pleurs césserent progressivement et les yeux bleu azur du poupon fixerent ceux chocolat du jeune homme qui se sentit fondre. Iruka vit que l'enfant portait une chaine avec un medailllon en or sur lequel était gravé son prénom et celui de ses parents ainsi que son nom.  
"Naruto Minakaze Uzumaki...Naruto? Qu'est ce que tu fais devant chez moi?  
-...Ah...  
-Naruto...Murmura t il d'un ton doux et chargé d'amour. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là... Tu n'es pas seul... Je te garde.  
-Ruka...? Tu viens dormir.  
-Kakashi?  
-Mmmh?  
-T'as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants?"

"Sasuke!Tu es vivant!"  
Son cousin Saï et son oncle Madara l'enlacèrent mais Sasuke ne leur rendit pas leur étreinte. Tout en lui s'était gélé ce soir d'hiver prés de Dewa et son regard autrefois rieur et plein de vie s'aparentait plus à un désert de glace à présent, vide et frois. En le voyant Saï se demanda si quelque chose ou quelqu'un arriverai un jour à faire fondre cette glace qui semblait être éternelle autour de son coeur. Et plus les années passaient, plus il en doutait.


	2. chapitre 1

**The Promise**

**Chapitre 1 **

L'aube se leva timidement sur la ville d'Oto no Kuni, réveillant bon nombre de ses habitants. Les commerces ouvrirent et les bars sordides se fermèrent. Dans les marécages alentours, les créatures maléfiques enlevèrent leurs dernières proies de la nuit et retournèrent s'enliser profondément dans les eaux troubles. Contrairement à des villes comme Nagawashi, Konoha no Kuni ou en Kiri no Kuni, se ne sont pas les sons des rires des enfants et les bruits des commerces qui faisaient ouvrir les yeux des habitants mais le bruit sourd des bombes au loin et celui, beaucoup plus proche des cris des pauvres innocents qui avaient eu le malheur d'avoir affaire avec le réseau d'Orochimaru, la Nete.  
Quelque part au coeur d'une cité où se trouvaient les "bureaux" de l'organisation, dans un appartement miteux et au coté d'une forme masculine rousse encore endormie, Sasuke bougea, signe que son temps de sommeil était fini. Presque aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit pour scruter la pénombre avec un air endormi qui caractérise la plupart des hommes au réveil. Sa chambre et son appartement en général, étaient les seuls lieux de toute la ville que le soleil n'atteignait jamais, quelque soit la saison ou l'heure.  
Sans aucune délicatesse il secoua la forme à côté de lui qui grogna d'être si malmenée et lui dit d'une voix froide et égale.

"Je vais prendre une douche, quand je reviens tu as dégagé."

L'autre ne répondit pas mais obéit.  
Lorsque Sasuke ressortit il retrouva son appartement vide et il soupira presque de plaisir en s'habillant. Il revêtit sa tenue habituelle constituée d'un pantalon de toile noir à la fois fin, léger , résistant et chaud, d'un maillot de la même couleur et d'une longue cape marron qui pouvait le dissimuler entièrement. Une fois habillé il sortit et alla prendre ses missions du jour directement dans le bureau d'Orochimaru car contrairement à la plupart des membres du réseau qui devaient passer par une tonne de secrétaires, il était une de ces personne importantes et indispensable que le chef de l'organisation recevait toujours.  
Il entra sans frapper dans le bureau et Orochimaru l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui devait être...chaleureux?

"Sassssuke! Mon cher disciple! Bien dormi?"

Sasuke se retint de frissonner devant l'horrible spectacle de le voir sourire ainsi. Ces yeux jaunes ,fendus comme ceux des serpents et son teint plus que blafard lui donnait un air...écoeurant et pervers auquel participait sa langue beaucoup plus longue que la normale qu'il s'amusait à sortir furtivement ou à la passer "sensuellement" sur ses lèvres en le regardant d'un air lubrique en parlant en sifflant les « s ». Sasuke remercia tous les dieux de lui avoir permis de lui échapper depuis qu'il était entré dans l'organisation il y a de ça une bonne dizaine d'années.

"Tezuchi était il à ton goût?

-Oui comme toujours je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici.  
-Quelle est ma mission du jour?  
-Sassssuke...Toujours aussi direct. J'aime ça!

-J'ai pensé que pour l'anniversaire de ta onzième année chez nous, j'allais te confier une mission qui te ferait voir du pays. Tu pars tout de suite sur les traces d'un nukenin susceptible de vendre des informations capitales à la Racine. L'objectif est de faire le ménage tu comprends?  
-Hn.  
-La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu il était aux abord de Hajiru. Fais attention à toi mon petit Sasssuke-kun!"

Le jeune homme sortit et retourna préparer son sac dans son appartement qu'il eut le déplaisir de trouver occupé.

"Salut Sasuke! Tu pars où?  
-Suigetsu...Je t'avais interdit de crocheter ma porte.  
-Je sais désolé mais...j'ai besoin de fric et il ne me reste plus que toi...Mon vieux frère!"

A peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'il rencontra le mur brutalement.

"Je ne suis pas, et ne serait jamais ton frère. Mon frère est mort tué par la Racine.  
-Oui je sais, comme tout le reste de ta famille lorsque tu avais sept ans. Mais c'était juste une expression! Raaah! Ça fait mal!  
-...Ta gueule Suigetsu.  
-Bon sinon où tu vas?  
-Loin. Hajiru.  
-Hajiru ! Ah Ouais! T'as trop de la chance de pouvoir partir de ce trou. Si je pouvais je me casserai et j'emmènerai Karin mais... J'ai besoin de fric...J'ai même pas assez pour bouffer ce midi! Sasukeee!"

Le brun soupira et alla fouiller dans un tiroir et en tira une bourse qu'il lança à l'autre jeune homme.

"Essaye de tenir avec ça jusqu'à ce que je revienne.  
-Merci Sasuke! Je te jure qu'un jour je te revaudrai tout ce que tu as fait pour moi!  
-Hn...Casses toi maintenant.  
-Ok! Fais gaffe à toi là bas! A plus!"

L'excité sortit et Sasuke finit son sac pour mettre en route une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il mit le cap vers le nord au pas de course avec l'intention de traverser tous les marécages avant la tombée de la fin afin de pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans craintes d'être égorgé durant son sommeil par une des créatures qui peuplaient les eaux troubles. A la fin de la journée, il finissait de traverser le gué de la rivière bordant Hajiru. Comme d'habitude, les plaines et le vent qui soufflait toujours sur elles le transportèrent en l'apaisant mieux que n'importe qu'elle drogue ou l'alcool. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe avant de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures derrière un rocher et de dormir. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il dormait dans les champs d'Hajiru, il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves et le bruissement doux des pousses de blés balançant au grès du vent sonnait comme une berceuse d'un temps révolu trop tôt, lui laissant le goût amer des regrets.  
Il se réveilla à l'aube et se remit aussitôt en route. Il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur un énorme convoi de caravanes allant dans la même direction que lui en plein champs à cette heure. Il chercha rapidement des yeux une tête brune coiffée comme un ananas qu'il trouva presque immédiatement et sauta avec leste pour atterrir sur le toit de la caravane, à ses côtés.

"AAh! Putain Sasuke! Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça! Barbare! T'es galère!  
-...Salut Shikamaru. T'as des nouvelles?  
-Pfff... Laisse moi. Il est trop tôt pour préparer des vengeances.

-...

-...Tu soules. L'Akatsuki a pas trop bougé mais la Racine a pris le control de trois nouveaux villages prés du tien : Unike et Gotewaru.  
-Hn. Merci.  
-...Bon... Vas voir Chouji puisque j'imagine que ça fait un bail que t'as pas mangé.  
-Hn."

L'Uchiwa resta un moment à coté du jeune homme brun qui paraissait plutôt feignant alors qu'il possédait une intelligence hors du commun et qu'il était à la tête de la plus grande corporation de marchands de peaux de bêtes du monde. Shikamaru Nara savait bien caché son jeu et sous ses air de feignant macho se cachait une jeune homme intelligent et attaché à ses amis. Sasuke le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et il l'aidait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait même en râlant. Il finit tout de même par aller vers une autre roulotte afin de se reposer un peu plus calmement et de manger après avoir salué Chouji Akimichi.

Lorsqu'il se reconnecta à la réalité, l'après midi était bien entamée et Hajiru était en vue. On était déjà au soir du deuxième jour de l'évènement qu'était la rencontre internationale de tous les marchands du monde. Cet grande foire avait lieu deux fois par an, à chaque semestre.  
La journée du lendemain s'annonçait belle et ensoleillée alors que Sasuke ,Shikamaru, Chouji et le reste des marchands plantèrent leur campement un peu à l'extérieur de la ville survoltée à l'occasion de la foire.

"J'imagine qu'on te verra pas de la soirée...Soupira Shikamaru en aidant à l'installation de la tente de ses parents.

-Ok...On te reverra pas du tout. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes petits trafics et règlements de comptes.  
-Hn... A la prochaine.  
-...Galère...Salut."

Sasuke quitta le groupe de marchand et s'enfonça dans la ville. Il était sûr que le nukenin qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans les parages. D'après ses informations l'homme nommé Chihiro possédait un caractère lâche et vénal, le genre à vendre père, mère et informations pour quelques sacs d'or. Il s'aventure donc tout de suite vers les quartiers chauds et louches de la ville où il ne faisait pas bon de se promener tard. En l'occurrence il était plus de minuit passé. Il entra dans de nombreux bars sombre, fut abordé par bon nombre de prostitués hommes et femmes confondus avant d'arriver dans une sorte de boite de nuits ou l'alcool coulait à flot. Sasuke se mit dans un coin et repéra les lieux. Une petite porte isolée attira son attention. Plusieurs personnes à l'air importantes y étaient entrées sans en ressortir et un molosse de deux mètre y filtrait les allées et venues. Sans hésiter l'Uchiwa s'avança, assomma le garde rapidement en silence avant de pénétrer dans une immense salle comble. Au milieu se dressait une sorte de podium où des bourreaux traînaient des hommes , des femmes et tantôt des enfants afin que les invités puissent mieux les voir et lever leurs mains remplies d'argent pour repartir avec les malheureux.

_"Une vente d'esclaves...pensa Sasuke en se fondant dans la masse. Un symbole sur l'un de murs le fit se crisper. Organisée par la Racine."_

Il réussit à contenir sa rage et se concentra sur sa mission. Son heure de vengeance approchait, il se devait d'être patient. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à repérer sa cible qui se trouvait au premier rang semblant attendre. Soudain la salle se remplie de cris d'excitation à l'arrivée d'un esclave sur scène.

"Messieurs, voici notre dernier article et non le moindre. Fraîchement trouvé dans la région de Konoha, il est jeune et en bonne santé. C'est le lot 576. Faites monter les enchères."

Les bourreaux tirent l'esclave sur le devant de la scène et lui relevèrent la tête de force.  
Sasuke se rapprocha insensiblement et l'observa avec une attention tout aussi particulière qu'inattendue.  
Il avait les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, un peu plus jeune que lui, un corps assez fin et frêle; sûrement dû aux traitement qu'il avait reçu depuis son enlèvement, et des yeux...Le coeur de Sasuke s'emballa un instant. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu rivalisant avec à la fois le plus profond des océans et le plus dégagé des ciels d'été. Les larmes qui mouillaient le haut des guenilles sales qu'il portait ne le rendaient que plus envoûtant. Sasuke se ressaisit et détourna le regard de cet ange enchaîné pour voir que c'était finalement sa cible qui l'avait acheté. Il sortit discrètement de la salle et attendit dans une ruelle adjacente que Chihiro passe avec son nouvel achat dont il ne pourrait profiter. Cette pensée fit le fit sourire et il redoubla d'attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa patience fut récompensée.

"Allez! Viens dépêches toi!"

Chihiro semblait s'énerver sur le pauvre blond qui le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait en pleurant silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la rue quand Sasuke apparut devant sa cible qui le reconnut aussitôt et se mit à trembler.

"U-Uchiwa Sasuke!  
-...Chihiro.  
-Que...Quelle bonne surprise! Qu'est ce que tu f-fais ici...?  
-Tu ne t'en doutes pas?"

Chihiro perdait le peu d'assurance qui lui restait et commençait à paniquer alors que le blond derrière lui regardait la scène un peu en retrait, de la peur et de la tristesse plein les yeux.

"N-n-non...  
-Je vais t'aider alors...susurra l'Uchiwa en dégainant lentement Kusanagi de son fourreau.  
-NON! PITIE! UCHIWA-SAN JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ!  
-J'obéis aux ordres. Adieu.  
-NOOON! PITIE! AU SECOURS!  
-Tu es bruyant . Tais toi."

Il empoigna l'homme avec force et l'entraîna quelques pas plus loin, dans un cul de sac afin de le faire taire à l'abris de tout regard. Lorsqu'il revint el nettoyant Kusanagi du sang, retrouva l'esclave à la même place.

"Tu es toujours là?

-Tu es libre. Retourne chez toi."

Il fit demi tour et commença à partir. Des bruits de pas le suvirent jusqu'a ce qu'il revienne dans le centre ville, beaucoup plus sûr et même lorsqu'il reprit le chemin des rues malfamées. Exaspéré il fit volte face et fixa l'esclave qui le suivait toujours d'un regard agacé.

"Bon. La route vers chez toi c'est à l'opposé. Casse toi!"

Il disparut en sautant sur un toit et entreprit de repartir quand des voix attirent son attention.

"Tiens ,tiens! Regardez les gars le joli petit lot qui se promène dans notre rue!  
-On en a de la chance! Viens bébé! On va s'amuser en prenant soin de toi, si tu es gentil!"

Les rires de hommes et leur poursuite du blond fit soupirer Sasuke d'agacement. Il redescendit des toits et retrouva le blond pleurant dans un cul de sac,recroquevillé sur lui même, acculé par toute la bande. Sasuke atterrit devant lui alors qu'un des hommes s'apprêtait à lui saisir le bras pour le relever.

"Hey! T'es qui toi?  
-...Ta gueule...soupira Sasuke, las."

Il les tua tous en quelques minutes ,sans aucunes égratignures avant de revenir vers le blond toujours prostré au sol.

"...

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour le dialogue alors consoler et rassurer quelqu'un d'inconnu...

"...Ils sont...partis.

-...J'imagine que je te prends avec moi pour quelques temps."

Sans un mot de plus il souleva le blond pour le prendre contre lui dans ses bras et repartir par les toits. Le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou naturellement et se serra contre Sasuke qui sentit son coeur rater un infime battement avant de redevenir d'une glace dure mais toutefois moins que celle à laquelle il était habitué.


End file.
